We're the Same But We're Different
by YueMichaelis
Summary: When Kyubbi was put in Naruto, he was a baby and couldn't hold all the power. So they put part of the Nine Tailed beast in another child named Ria. The two children are the same except the Ria can change into a miniature form of Kyubbi but with only 4 tails. What happens when they meet? What if a certain duck butt haired boy takes an interest also?


I was engulfed in darkness and my entire body was numb. I've successfully run away from the people who've kept me hostage for years. Now I was just laying on the ground on the outskirts of the Hidden Leaf Village. I was woken up when two pairs of hands grabbed me. On instinct I growled and tried to bit whoever was touching me. That was one of my biggest pet pevs I do not and I repeat DO NOT! Like being touched. My pupils changed to slits and I went from a girl to an orange fox with four tails.  
"What in the world!" my unsuccessful captors shouted. When I tried to run I felt them shackle my neck and I immediately decided that I didn't like the guys.  
They dragged me through the village and into an old mans office who I presumed was the Hokage. I was once again in my human form leaving the men that brought me seriously confused.  
"What's your name?" the Hokage asked.  
"Ria," I replied quietly, I'm not the most social person with people who are way older than me.  
"Have a last name." he asked.  
I simply looked at the ground and ignored the question making him sigh.  
"Why were you found on the outskirts of this village?" he asked.  
Man this guy loves asking questions I fought to myself. "I just escaped from my captors but I know that they still want me." I replied.  
The Hokage looked at me deep in thought then cleared his throat.  
"Would you like to stay in the village and go to the Academy?" he asked again.  
"Um, sure I guess since I've got nowhere else to go." I replied.  
After the Hokage informed a ninja I was taken to the academy and left at the door. Walking in the classroom all heads turned to look at me. I looked at floor my long brown hair fell into my face, blocking my view. I started to grow very uncomfortable and tripped over my feet making the class laugh at me. Nice first impression you idiot! Now I'm a laughing stalk. I silently scolded myself as I walked to the front.  
"Class we have a new student." the sensei said gesturing to me.  
"Hi I'm Ria it's a pleasure to meet ya." I said with a smile.  
"Hello Ria my name is Iruka and I'm your teacher." he said. "You can take the seat next to Naruto."  
I looked up and saw that Naruto was a blonde boy with blue eyes. He looked at me hopefully at the other kids said nasty stuff about him quietly. On instinct I smiled at him and happily walked over to the blonde.  
"Hi," I said trying not to laugh at his face.  
"Uh hey," he replied with a smile.  
During class naruto and I would talk quietly to each other getting nasty looks from the other kids.  
"Alright today we're gonna review the transformation jutsu." Iruka announced. The entire class groaned except for a boy who hair that was oddly shaped. He just sat in his seat and glared at absolutely nothing.  
I smirked getting an idea to mess with him. My lips parted as I gently blew air towards him. In result a strong wind ripped through the classroom and made his hair fall flat. His glare only got scarier when I burst out laughing.  
"How about you go first Ria since you seem comfortable now." Iruka said.  
I shrugged and went to the front of the classroom and faced the class. I did the hand signs and transformed into Iruka perfectly.  
"Nice job." he complemented before calling down someone else.  
At the end of class the cool boy whose name was Sasuke was immediately swarmed by squealing girls. Man did he look irritated!  
I jumped out the window and sat on a low branch in a tree waiting for him to leave. When he got out I grabbed the collar of his shirt and hauled him into the tree.  
"Hey Sasuke." I chirped.  
He just glared me.  
"I just wanted to apologize about the whole hair thing in class." I said.  
"Its fine I guess." he mumbled. The screams of girls got louder as they got closer to the tree.  
"Need help leaving without being seen?" I asked then giggled when he nodded.  
I grabbed his arm and jumped down from the tree and ran like my life depended on it, which it did.  
"How dare you touch Sasuke!" the fan girls screamed.  
"It shouldn't matter!" I called back. I kept turning and turning until we finally lost them. Sasuke and I ended up at his house ironically, but we were exhausted.  
"Wow they are persistent." I said panting. Sasuke simply nodded as he focused in catching his breath.  
"How were you able to turn and swerve through people like that?" he asked.  
"It just .. uh.. came naturally to me." I replied not wanting him to figure out my secret about being a fox. He gave me strange yet questioning look but didn't push for any logical answers.  
"So this is your house?" I said on awe as I looked at the huge place.  
"Hmh..." he answered simply as he went inside.  
"Um... uh... well goodnight." I called. As the door closed I sniffed and slowly walked away but as soon as I did it started to pour rain.  
"Are you serious!" I yelled looking for someplace dry to sleep but found nothing. I went back to Sasuke's house soaked and knocked on the door. It opened revealing Sasuke it his pajamas.  
"Yes?" he said.  
"Can I stay here for the night?" I asked. "Please I've got no where else to go."  
He stated at me for awhile then I sneezed, he sighed and turned to let me in. I gave my best smile and he rolled in eyes in reply.  
When inside he led me to an extra room and left me alone. I sneezed again and my head started to throb.  
"Great I'm getting sick." I groaned. I changed into my fox form and shook the water from my pelt. But as I changed back the door to the room opened revealing Sasuke. His eyes were wide in shock. He had seen the entire thing.  
"Sasuke please don't tell anyone please." I begged grabbing his hands. He looked at me and hesitantly nodded. "Thank you so much."  
"Why don't you want anyone to know?" He asked.  
"Well from the way people treat Naruto this isn't the friendliest village. But mostly I'm ... well... I'm being hunted down." I said grimly.


End file.
